


About Orientations

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Gen, Implied Attraction, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 07, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Roman is dead. The best of redemptions begin and end over a cup of good coffee, but as Dean should by now know to expect, the new Castiel has a talent for twisting the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Orientations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).



> Thanks, canon, for making this fic look like a slut!Cas-fic or at the very least like some obscure love triangle - or in general, anything else but the thing it is.  
> Yet for the benefit of all the people who'd rather not see a single reminder about the pairings thrown in Castiel's direction over the years while enjoying their steaming cup of Destiel, I can't help but tag all the relationships mentioned in the fic.
> 
> They're not actually of much import.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rain washed the window beside which Dean had led them. Castiel sat next to him on the bench and on Dean's other side he had the bag he'd dragged from the car. Sam was sleeping on the backseat - they'd decided the man could have his nap. He'd deserved it. Last night had been a long one, what with ridding the world of the leading leviathan Dick and taking a positive forever finding a motel afterwards; after showers they'd already stayed up for the better half of a second whole day.  
  
Dean yawned. He didn't bother to cover it and Castiel didn't take note: he seemed fascinated by the thin bag of sugar that Dean's coffee had come with. His own cup sat thus far untouched next to the one Dean now grabbed and tasted, eager to get some stimulants in his system. The freshly-ground coffee tasted soft and deep, making up for its price.  
"So, what's up next for you, Cas?" he asked.  
  
Castiel didn't even raise his head, but he did drop the sugar and tasted the coffee instead. The flavour seemed to please him.  
"I haven't thought about it."  
Now his eyes turned to Dean and he smiled softly, sadly.  
"I don't think I'll be welcome to return home."  
  
Dean's brows creased. He hadn't thought about that. A part of him wanted to grab the angel's shoulder for comfort but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too shy to. Something between them had changed since the whole god phase and Dean still didn't know if it was good or bad. The crazy certainly wasn't helping him decide.  
  
"You could always go back to your, uh, wife," he said with a grimace.  
  
Castiel's smile widened. He turned to his drink and huffed into it so that small droplets landed on the bridge of his nose.  
"We weren't really married," he said then, "there was no ceremony and I have no identity, so it was - you'd say it was a little _shady_. I think I was being naive about it. I don't even love her. Not that marriage traditionally is about -"  
  
"Cas. Stop."  
Dean couldn't help the smile nor the sudden relief flooding inside him.  
"Meeting another woman's hardly a reason to null a marriage."  
  
Castiel blinked and squinted at the hunter, questioning. Then he got it.  
"You mean Meg."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The angel appeared to be blushing a little when he looked down and was definitely embarrassed when he drank his coffee.  
"I don't think there's any future for us. She's a little too... sexual for my liking. And I'd much rather stay with you, Dean."  
  
Heat rushed to Dean's cheeks. He hid the fact behind his cup.  
"Sexual, huh."  
  
"Yes. I'd be a disappointment. I don't have those desires."  
  
Despite there being nothing additional in Dean's coffee, he found himself fervently mixing it with a spoon he didn't remember bringing.  
"So you're - uh - gay?"  
  
"No," Castiel said calmly, "I lack a human sexual orientation."  
He turned to examine Dean.  
"You've always confused me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
Dean tried to drown in the coffee. It didn't work.  
  
"I know for a fact that you're bisexual, but you only ever have sexual relations with females."  
  
All of a sudden drowning was the sole thing Dean could achieve. Castiel watched with growing concern as he tried to cough out the misdirected gulp - he'd turned red of face by the time the angel's fingertips pressed to his forehead to clear up his throat for him.  
  
"You are a peculiar human being, Dean Winchester," he said with the gentle smile from before.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Dean and Castiel do not go to Purgatory at the end of S7. Instead, they head home for a shower and later have coffee somewhere, their conversation touching on the subject of sexual orientation.
> 
> This was the hardest prompt out of the six(?) written so far. Yes, even harder than the one I wrote about characters I have absolutely no knowledge about at all. Because, let's be honest... how the hell do you get Dean Winchester to talk about sexual orientation? Well. There's a way. Enter crazy!Cas. God bless the open doors.


End file.
